Certain images are incomplete and result in portions of the image that are unclear, missing, and/or otherwise lack information. For example, images received over a network or captured via a camera may degrade and lack information for all pixels of the image resulting in unclear, blurry and/or other incomplete images. These images include a number of undefined pixels where information for those respective pixels is not known and a number of defined pixels where information for those respective pixels is known. In some instances, a system of linear equations may be used to mathematically derive the unknown information of the undefined pixels. The mathematically derived information may then be filled into the undefined pixels to complete the degraded image. Deriving and solving the system of linear equations can require significant computing resources and can require an excessive amount of time to solve for the undefined pixels.